Uncharted Territories
by DaniBD
Summary: The night before a case comes in Steve McGarrett comes to a realization.  He's in love with Danny Williams.  Will Steve have the guts to tell Danny what's going on or will Danny have to keep guessing?  McDanno! M for violence but no sex...not yet.
1. Uncharted

**Oh my god! Hi! For the past two or three weeks I have been obsessing over Hawaii 5-0 like a non-normal fangirl should be! I have forgotten how long because I've also been obsessing over Steve and Danny and all their awesome gloriousness. Especially Steve because he reminds me of my husband and Steve is like a future image of my husband when we start working out during summer break.**

**ANYWAY! Unlike most fics that center mostly around Steve and Danny, this fic also focuses some on the case because I have some cool ideas for what kind of cases to solve. I do do some research but not too intensive mostly because of college and finals are four weeks away. That Raptor I talk about I know nothing about. I just used google. I use google for EVERYTHING.**

**I also made up the "ghost round" bit, no research whatsoever, just my huge imagination but i'm sure there has to be something like that out there but I could care less at the moment.**

**Don't worry my future notes won't be this long :D Enjoy!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett was in a conflicting situation. He was standing across the smart table from Detective Danny Williams, who was briefing the 5-0 team on his findings in this new case. Steve had his hand on his chin which was supported by the arm across his gut. He stared at his blonde partner intently. Instead of looking creepy, he probably looked like he was listening and thinking. His posture was only half a lie. Steve's thinking was drowning out the noise of headquarters and the people around him. No, the SEAL was not thinking about the case at hand and deducting who the killer was based on the information he was not listening to. The Super SEAL's mind was completely being overrun by the person who was across the table, whose hands were just as active as his voice.

Those thoughts of his detective partner occupied Steve's mind last night, more so than usual. No matter what he did the thoughts of Danny would not go away. When that happened, his thoughts lead down a darker and deeper path that Steve had not intended to go down. A path he did not even know existed. One that was so hidden he had remained completely oblivious all this time.

Steven tried to turn back to stay in familiar territory. He was not ready to journey into territory that he had no clue about. No intel to help him plan a strategic invasion into an unknown land, an unknown part of his naval trained mind. But something like curiosity handcuffed him to the inside of a F-22 Raptor plane and forced him to see all of what this dark path held for him by flying over all of his memories and experiences that involved his loyal partner. He saw why they made such a great team and why they were such great friends. Then he saw his own feelings in reaction to all those arguments and clever comments between the men and how much he actually enjoyed all of it. More than he should. Steve loved playing with Danny. Seeing him all worked up gave him a rush of pride. All of those little insignificant, slightly homosexual, sarcastic remarks he has thrown at Danny were just supposed to be funny but...Steve could not help but feel that those small remarks held a little truth to them and feel the disappointment of realizing that Danny's comments held none.

Under all that pride and accomplishment of getting under the detective's skin was something close to want.

Steve wanted more. He wanted to play with Danny more. Wanted to see his partner's reaction to everything he does. _**Everything**_. Steve reevaluated the reason why he liked messing with Danny so much. It was not just because it was so much fun. Steve CRAVED the attention he received from his beloved detective and felt the NEED to see every face, every side of Daniel Williams. This need was borderline lust.

Now, why was that?

During the night, the plane hovered over a dark abyss. Curiosity unlocked the cuffs. You would think that it was satisfied.

Not quite.

Curiosity ejected the Navy SEAL out of the plane without a parachute. Steve fell towards a white light in that abyss of confusion and anxiety until finally he hit solid ground. The answer was pounded into him with such force that he had forgotten how to breathe. His eyes were wide with realization and a slight fear.

Steven adored Detective Daniel Williams more than a partner should, more than a best buddy should. His adoration was leveling near the dangerous line of love. Not just the devoted love "adoration" seems to define. The whole shebang of love.

This is what kept Commander McGarrett awake last night.

Now, he felt unnaturally exhausted as he watched Danny's strong hands wave around emphasizing his frustration.

What Steve did not know was that the frustration was directed towards himself.

"Steve. Steve!" Danny yelled as he waved his hands in front of Steve. He still had no reaction. Kona 'Kono' Kalakaua lightly elbowed her boss in his side finally stirring him from the comatose state he put himself in. No, that was wrong. It was not his fault.

It was Danny's.

"What?" Steve simply said putting his muscled arm down to cross into his other arm. Danny gave him the blankest stare as Kono and her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, looked at each other with concern.

That look Danny had should have warranted much concern. It was the kind of stare that made you guess what someone was thinking so you can prepare yourself for the inevitable battle that would take place and at least have a chance of surviving.

Danny's eyes dangerously narrowed but Steve stood his ground; made himself unshakable.

"You weren't listening." Danny accused in a strained, low voice.

"I was." Steve defended. Danny gave a very loud, exaggerated sigh and rubbed his temples. He pointed at his friend.

"No, my friend, you were not. You see, I know what not paying attention looks like. Specifically, I know what YOU not paying attention looks like. You have this dead, blank stare, which is very rude by the way, especially when people are trying to talk to you. Then you're either doing one of two things: One, you're doing something that is totally irrelevant to the situation and avoiding any kind of eye contact or two, you're doing absolutely nothing. Nothing, Steve! You, babe, are a very good example of not paying attention." Danny kept getting louder as the speech went on. A small smirk appeared on Steve's handsome face.

"Although I respect your great experience with people who don't pay any attention to you, I'm gonna have to call you out on this one, Danno. I was, in fact, paying attention." Steve concluded with his perfect smug smirk.

Danny leaned on the table with his hands planted firmly on it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What did I say? Huh? What did I say?"

Steve stayed silent as he recalled how Danny's hands were moving throughout the discussion. He cocked his head to the side in thought. Let's see he...

"You found new evidence telling everyone that the killer wasn't who you thought it was. When you went to see the new killer, something happened and he gave you the slip. An APB was put out for the car he disappeared in." Steve smiled proudly but was actually glad that he didn't have to give up why he really was not paying attention.

Danny paced a few steps away from the table, with his back turned to everyone. His hands shot up in the air while saying,

"For the love of fucking god!"

Steve heard Kono suppress a giggle and sent her a questionable look.

"Close, Boss. Had it all right except for one small detail. Instead of one killer shooting two rounds into the victim, it was two killers shooting one round each. And we only encountered one killer."

"How'd you know?"

Kono threw up some pictures of a disintegrating bullet in a petri dish on the TV monitors.

"This is called a ghost round. A new innovation by military suppliers. Once the bullet is embedded in flesh, it dissolves."

Steve cut in, taking a stronger interest in the case.

"I've heard of those. But they're still in the prototype stage. They shouldn't even be seeing the sun. Only certain branches of the government should have access to this."

"Maybe the government wanted to test it on a live subject." Chin suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"With this new information, I was able to construct how the murder happened." Kono started playing the video.

The blue figure represented the victim and the two black figures behind the victim represented the killers. The video showed that the victim was shot in the top part of his back and his chest.

"The one in his back was the ghost round and the regular 9mm was in his chest." Kono concluded.

"Makes sense. Explains why we didn't find the second bullet." Steve said. "Alright, Chin, Kono, make a few calls to our three lettered agencies and try to find out if they had any of these rounds stolen."

"I doubt they'd tell us but we'll try." Chin said.

"Wouldn't they just tell us to back off so they can deal with it?" Kono pointed out.

"Probably." Steve said walking around the side of the table furthest from Danny. The agencies will always shoot them down but that never stopped them before.

Danny ran in front of Steve to stop him. Light blue eyes glared into darker ones.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asks roughly.

"I have an...appointment I can't miss." Steve lied, taking a side step to continue on his way but Danny copied his movements. He poked Steve in the chest. Steve's pectoral muscle twitched involuntarily under Danny's finger.

"An appointment, right. Steven, an Army SEAL like yourself does not lose focus during a case, especially like this one." Steve swears that Danny messed that up on purpose.

"Damn it, Danny! It's the Navy! And I didn't lose focus. I got it right." Steve said looking around for a way out.

"Steve, you-. Steven! Look at me!" Danny grabbed Steve's face with one hand, squeezing the SEAL's cheeks in and brought him closer to his face. Although amusing, the act was effective. Steve was forced to stare into the light blue eyes that held anger and concern for him. Steve started to get anxious at the sudden contact.

"You were not listening. And somehow you guessed what I said just by looking at my hands. Let me point out that that is both impressive and unnerving. But you still missed the 'we have two killers now' part." Danny had let Steve go in mid-speech much to Steve's relief and disappointment.

"You think I'm impressive, Danno?" Steve started to smile as Danny started to fume.

"Of course! You're a SEAL! But this isn't about that! You-!"

"-need to stay focused, right?" Steve said getting irritated. Steve loomed over his partner, leaning his head closer, challenging Danny to keep talking. Danny glared at him, catching on to the challenge. Who was he if he didn't at least make Steve's life difficult?

"Can you move? I'm late." Steve asked not so nicely.

"No."

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. His gaze landed to the side, quickly thinking of an escape.

Suddenly, Steve faked a run to the right. Danny tried following his movements but Steve then spun to the left, shaking Danny off. Steve ran out of the palace with Danny in pursuit. But when Danny made it outside, Steve was gone. Danny rubbed his face with his hands in irritation. Steve was being a kid again and Danny was sure he was going to explode and his body pieces would just end up spelling the name of the asshole who stressed him out the most.

"You can't hide from me!" Danny looked around. "Argh! Steve, I hate you!" Danny yelled hoping the idiot would hear him. The statement wasn't completely true but he was pissed and he wasn't going to hide it. He was sure that if Steve did not want to be found then it would be impossible to find him. Danny sighed walking back into the palace.

After the door closed, Steve dropped down from above the door and brushed himself off.

"He forgets what I do for a living."

**Okay! Please review and tell me what you think! I value my readers opinions and run on positive reviews. Thank you!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	2. Fried Shrimp of Love

**Hi! I had the second chapter come out faster than I've wanted but I also had the third chapter typed out so maybe I will post that up also. It's just been on my mind and want to get my typed chapters out there.**

**Anyway, I had a good response to my first chapter which I loved! Usually my first chapters rock hardcore but I tend to get a little...off when my chapters go on so...hehe.**

**So, my fic will be fluffy and possibly lemony(in the future). Also, I'm sure I won't get so angsty as most of the fics I've read are. And it's slash as I failed to mention in the first chapter. I'm totally obsessed with Steve and Danny being together for some reason.**

**My chapters aren't beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I would put too much emphasis on the bromance if I did own anything D:**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Steve laid in the sand, basking in the bright Hawaiian sun. The heat against his tanned skin felt so relaxing that his mind was clear of any worries or thoughts that could induce a journey deeper into his own tired mind.

This was only temporary.

Right when Steve felt as if his mind was going to let him sleep, thoughts irrelevant to the case seeped back into his head.

Steve really liked Danny. Danny's personality, the way he works, his body…Wait, his body? This SEAL really was sexually attracted to the detective.

This train of thought led to less than appropriate musings.

Steve couldn't help but welcome the delicious images intruding as he recalled the times he surfed with Danny and when Danny proved that he can, in fact, swim. His partner did not know, more like, refused to acknowledge, how well water suited him. Steve lightly bit his lip as he became too focused on how the sea water droplets slid down Danny's toned stomach. Steve remembered how those droplets would reach the bottom of Danny's abdomen and get caught in the "V" that Danny's low shorts would show. The water would disappear under the hem of the shorts which then Steve had the urge to rip off that piece of pesky clothing so he can continue his journey with those lucky droplets.

When exactly did Steve become like this? He was starting to put more value into Danny's assumption of him being an animal. This animal wanted more than a looksee, also….

Now that Steve thought about it, how would they go about sex? Who would be the top and who would be the bottom? For him, it was easy to imagine the situation going both ways but it was hard to figure out which was more likely. Also, no matter how much he wanted to attack Danny, they would have to go slow. Wouldn't they both be new at this thing? Unless…Danny already had experience with this!

Steve sat up in the hot sand and looked out into the blue ocean.

Would he have experience with another man? Steve started to get jealous. Who was this man? Steve sighted at himself disappointedly. Why was he getting jealous for anyway? Why was he thinking about his partner this way? Steve was sure that Danny would not harbor any feelings for him in the first place. Everything just became a fantasy and now Steve was depressed. Was there even a chance?

"Why the long face, brah?" Kamekona asked. Steve looked up to see the big guy holding a plate of fried shrimp and sauce. Even Steve could not stop salivating at the sight of food. It was way past lunch.

"Just a lot on my mind." Steve answered staring at the paper plate. The big guy not-so-gracefully sat next to Steve and finally offered the delicious plate. Steve grabbed the plate and stuffed a couple of crispy shrimp into his mouth. He felt a little bit more relaxed again when the good hit his stomach.

"Wow, Big Guy, these are more tasty than usual."

"That's because I only make this dish when one of my friends looks troubled. It's in my DNA to help my friends out."

"Thanks buddy." Steve patted the big guy's back.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?"

Steve's chewing slowed as he stared at the shrimp plate. Will it be alright to tell this guy? It should not be too bad, right? The big guy was a kindred spirit.

"What's your stance on same sex relationships?" Steve asked quietly. He could tell that the big guy wasn't asked this question frequently because he took his time to respond.

"I think that you can fall in love with anybody. Love has no boundaries, brah."

This statement made Steve less depressed. He already knew this but coming from his friend made the statement seem more valuable.

"Is this about Danny?"

Steve froze and looked at Kamekona with big eyes. Was it that obvious?

Kamekona stared back with a calm, knowing look.

"Look, brah. Love is complicated and can't be understood but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. You have to catch it and keep it or else you'll lose something very precious."

Now, Steve was not looking at him with a feared expression anymore but with a softer look and a small smile. Kamekona's words set him at ease and set a new confidence level. Maybe Steve did have a chance. He just needed to ease his feelings onto Danny and hoped Danny would fall in love with him with just as much of the building passion that Steve had for him.

"That was very beautiful."

"Well, I'm a beautiful person."

"That you are. I just need time away from Danny to deal with this."

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem, brah."

"Why?" That's when Steve heard the familiar roar of a very familiar Camaro. His head whipped to the side and saw the vehicle park nearby.

"Danny needed some information and I made him come down here for business…I also might've told him about you being on the beach."

Steve quickly stood up.

"What'd he want to know?" He asked watching Danny step out of the vehicle.

"If there was talk of stolen government goods. There isn't but there is something very interesting going on."

"And that is?"

"There have been a couple people digging around the criminal society looking for your dead guy. Most the guys think they're cops. Special cops."

Steve noticed Danny walking over after he spotted them.

"Special cops? Like FBI or CIA?"

"Don't know, man. Guys said they were brutal though."

"What guys?"

"Enrico Santara and Leslie Singer."

Steve patted the big guy's shoulder. "Thanks, brah." And he was sprinting down the beach.

Danny watched his childish partner sprint away from Kamakona at what seems like full blown speed. He gestures towards Steve with his hand and gave an unbelieving look. He knows better than to chase that animal. Kamekona stands up and slowly makes his way over. Danny sticks his hands in his pockets. To onlookers, he looked as if he was sulking but really he was trying to contain the building anger.

"Hey Danny."

"He is obviously avoiding me! Does he think that blatantly running away from me doesn't hurt my stressed out heart? He can't cut me some slack here?" Danny ranted. Kamekona put a hand on Danny's shoulder as if it was comforting.

"He's just dealing with some personal stuff right now. Give him time, brah."

"As you should have noticed, cops have little time so forgive me for not sparing that animal a free minute. A free minute that could be used to solve this case. And why wouldn't he tell me what's going on? I'm his partner!" Kamekona shook his head.

"Calm down, brah, you're acting like a nagging wife."

"Oh yeah. Wife. Right." For some reason, Danny felt a small pressure in his chest after that comment.

"Look, buy my food and relax. And I will tell you everything that you want to know about whoever is in trouble."

Danny started to get dragged towards the shrimp truck. But he barely noticed as he was so engrossed in his thoughts.

What was going on with that idiot that he was avoiding him like the plague? This was worse than Steve being present and stressing him out. Now, he's barely existent anymore when Danny comes around and for some reason, the detective feels more run down.

Danny could not think of anything that was his fault. Usually, when anything bad happens it was Steve's fault! Danny was pretty much pulling his hair when he suddenly became depressed.

It was quiet and boring without Steve around. Danny realized how much his life exploded with excitement when the animal forced his way into it using a cell phone. At first, the excitement was too ridiculous for him but as he and Steve became closer everything outrageous became normal. Now, the detective could not see a life without his trusted partner or the excitement that seems to follow him around. It seemed so lonely. Danny hated the feeling of being alone. He felt so unloved and dull. He was feeling that again. Why was Steve avoiding him?

Did Steve hate Danny?

**So? Did you like it when Steven recalled Danny and water? I did! :D Oh yeah! Didn't forget about the case, hehe! Chapter 3 will have some delicious imagery of Steve so look out for that! Also, I strive on dialogue and tend to forget to explain people's feelings when I write because I tend to focus on the interaction between my favorite characters but I will try to be more detailed and emotional as I continue this journey!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	3. Striptease

**Oye! So, this is where the story started to not go the way I wanted it to go but still thought it was fine, lol. I was going to keep Steve avoiding Danny but that didn't happen and so I had to even change the title. I had Steve be a little macho and overly confident in this bit, also, just part of his plan. I hinted something about Danny in this chapter also. ;D**

**My dog chewed up the notebook I was writing this story in but it wasn't too bad. I saw it as a sign that I had to rewrite CH 4 because my OC got too much attention so rewrite I shall! But I don't know when I will have that one up. Rest assured, I write in 3 out of 4 of my classes. :D**

**Yes, there will be an OC in the next chapter, every case has an OC or 2.**

**I plan on a sequel and...since I'm so honest...There won't be lemon in this fic...Now, that's part of my plan. BUT! I will have Danny and Steve flirt more!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own anything from that show, I'm sure I wouldn't be in a trailer and probably won't be in college. I only write for fun anyway which is why I'm such an amateur.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Danny, Kono, and Chin were all standing in front of a closed strip club. Club de Striptease. Besides the name, the club seemed to be in good shape. Although a bit out of the way, this club seemed like it was taken out of Las Vegas itself and banished to this island paradise.

This is where the two people Kamekona mentioned worked. They both owned the place. Upon investigating who they were the team found out that they both were partners in committing some of the biggest thefts in history. Okay, it's more like they were suspects in the investigations but never convicted.

They were sure that the strip club was a front.

Danny was on the phone with Steve trying to get him to be included into the case.

"Where the hell are you?" Danny asked a bit irritated.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll be there. Start without me." Steve said. _Start without me_ made Danny feel depressed again.

"Why you dodgin' me? What did I do to you for you to treat me this way, huh?"

"Aw, Danno, do you miss me?" Danny threw his arms up in annoyance. That stupid smug voice!

"No, not at all! I actually welcome the feeling I get when you're not around me 24/7! I just want to know why you aren't doing your job!" Danny yelled into the phone. What Danny was saying was the exact opposite of how he felt when Steve was not around causing chaos.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Kono sighed.

"Is there any other way for them to communicate?" Chin raised his eyebrows playing along.

"I heard couples solve their problems more efficiently in bed." Kono pointed out loudly. Chin nudged her with his shoulder chuckling. Danny glared and pointed at her to exaggerate his dislike of her "joke".

"No, Steven! Get your ass down here, now!" Danny shouted.

"Would you be happy if I told you I already was?" Steve asked.

"You know what would make me really happy right at this moment?"

"Grace." Steve said confidently. Danny sighed because he couldn't disagree.

"2nd thing."

"Well-"

"You being present in front of me, within my reach so that I can take my anger and stress out on you using my hands!" Danny yelled not realizing the trap he set for himself.

"Oh, you makin' a pass at me, Danno? That's really flattering that I can even make YOU want me like that!"

Danny rubbed his face trying to relieve some stress. He could just hear that stupid smug smile break out on that animal's gorgeous face. How much does one's ego have to inflate before one's head exploded?

"I really am going to kill you."

"Just go find out who we're looking for and I promise we'll talk about whatever you want after this case." Then Steve hung up. If Danny was not tight on money then he would have thrown his phone against the club's wooden wall. He settled on stuffing the thing, violently, into his pants pocket.

"Let's go." He ordered. Chin and Kono followed him inside. The place was, of course, dead. It was one of those clubs that was only opened under the cloak of the night and most likely opened half the week. But this place was quite spacious and unique. There was a bar outlining the main stage that would separate a lusty mob of men and women from the dancers and even the bartender could act as some kind of protection. The dark blue tables were big enough for food, also. The tall walls matched the tables and the black floor was ceramic. You could probably fit more than enough people in this club. It was not surprising how big this place was considering the people who owned it were most likely the richest people on this side of the island. Though, without the pounding music and neon lights that usually came with the package of a strip club, the place looked dull and boring.

The bartender that was preparing things behind the bar looked up at them. A Caucasian man stood on stage with the spotlight on him as he cleaned the stage and sanitized the golden poles. He gave them no notice. As far as the team could tell the Latino bartender was Enrico and the haole was Leslie.

"Sorry, we're-" Enrico was cut off when Danny flashed his badge upon approaching the clean bar.

"Is that Leslie up there, Rico?" Danny asked. Enrico tensed in fear and stayed silent. Danny leaned forward onto the counter.

"Look, if you-"

"Got him!" Kono called out as she jumped the bar and onto the stage chasing after the now fleeing white suspect. Chin followed them out behind the purple curtains. Danny continued to stare down Enrico, challenging him. Enrico gulped looking really conflicted.

Then he decided that it was a great idea to climb up on stage to try to make the same mistake his partner did. Danny was about to make a move but at the same time he heard stomping and saw Steve running in from the right as Enrico was just passing the first pole.

Steve ran across the table tops and jumped up on the main stage from the side. Then he used the second pole to swing his whole body around in front of Enrico drop kicking the Latino's chest in. Enrico flew backwards into the first pole and slid down it trying to catch the breath that was pounded out of him.

Steve put a hand on his hip while one hand still grasped the pole. He looked extremely pleased with himself and what he just did. Danny just stared, mostly shocked and confused about what happened.

"You're an animal." Danny said jumping up on stage to zip tie Enrico's hands behind his back.

"But I'm your animal." Steve shrugged and leaned against the pole. Resisting his urge to interrogate Steve about his behavior and hiding the fact that he was actually happy that Steve made an entrance, Danny continued to question the bartender.

"Why'd you run, Rico?" Danny asked. Enrico was still a bit disoriented so Danny harshly patted Enrico's cheek.

"I don't like repeating myself, Rico."

"It's ENrico, cop!"

"I swear to god if I have to-"

"What's the reason why any accused person runs from the cops?"

"Did you do anything wrong?" Danny asked calmly. Enrico took a moment and stared at Danny.

"…No."

"Then don't run, you idiot!" Danny smacked Enrico in the side of his head for emphasis.

"Want to know why we're here, Rico?" Steve chimed in. Enrico shook his head no.

"A little birdie told us that you talked to a couple friends about Jeremy Hopkins. We want to know who exactly you talked to." Danny explained. Enrico's eyebrows knitted together and he gulped again. He was not going to talk.

Steve looked up above Enrico, getting that "I have an idea" face as he was checking the pole. Danny noticed too late. Steve jumped up on the pole swinging his feet up. His feet locked together behind the pole holding him upside down, back to the pole, above Enrico.

The whole time that was happening, Danny stared. Not out of shock of the ridiculousness that just happened. He could not help but notice Steve's arm muscles tighten and become more defined under the spot light as Steve gracefully lifted himself onto the pole or how Steve's green t-shirt slid up exposing his beautifully sculpted abdomen while hanging upside down.

Was Danny drooling? For a man? Again?

"Oye! What's he doin'?" Enrico's voice shook Danny out of his daze and initial shock of revisiting his slight attraction of men. He already thought Steve looked good but, you know, in a bro kind of way…at least that is what Danny thought. Maybe he was actually-

"Shut up." Danny said to Enrico and to his thoughts. Enrico was afraid to look up and he bit his bottom lip resisting the temptation of looking up at his maybe impending doom. Danny looked at Steve who was doing crunches on the pole effortlessly. Danny put his hands together and brought them up to his lips and then pointed them at Steve as he began to speak.

"Steven, you look like you've done this before. Care to share that experience with me?" Danny not so subtly kept staring at Steve's working abs.

"Oh, but Danno, that's classified." When Steve did not get a response from his partner he stopped momentarily to see what was up and briefly caught his detective staring at him. Danny tried glaring at Steve to hide that he was staring but Steve threw him a knowing smirk and continued his work out.

"I'm just making sure that the pole is sturdy." He calmly said as he showed off how his abs worked.

Why was Steve doing this? Maybe it was a part of a plan to get Enrico to talk or maybe he wanted to know how Danny reacted to his gloriousness. Steve knew he looked good. He wanted to know if Danny thought he looked good, just in a more erotic way.

Steve might have be a little forward but he was doing it subtly.

After being by himself for a little while, he finally came to his resolve. As time went by, he became more sure of his feelings for Danny. Most men would take weeks to accept that they were having feelings for another man but Steve was not a very patient man. It also helped how long him and Danny been partners and how close they were. They had each other's backs and knowing that boosted Steve's determination to get Danny to feel the same way. All Steve had to do was lure him in.

And by the way Danny was staring at him; Steve knew that Danny was at least interested.

Danny tried to stop Steve without actually touching him but that was not very effective.

"Stop. Stop!" Danny finally held Steve's shoulders to stop him mid-crunch. Steve's dark blue eyes bore into Danny's. There was something deep within those beautiful eyes. Danny could not pinpoint it but he had a feeling that Steve was determined about something and Danny was afraid of what he was determined about.

"This is not the time for one of your impossible workouts. You forget that we have two killers out there?"

"Do you think this pole will hold if Rico's on it?" Steve asked smiling. He completely ignored Danny. Danny let go of him hoping he would fall off. But much to Danny's dismay Steve fell back against the pole and latched his hands above his head. He unhooked his feet and let his legs fall forward. Each foot landed on the floor on each side of Enrico's spread out legs startling the poor man.

Steve grabs a chair near the stage and placed it behind Enrico and the pole. Then Steve spun Enrico around so that Enrico was facing the pole. Steve pulled the Latino so he could get his ankles together and zip tied them around the slick pole.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked knowing Steve was going to do something over the top.

"You'll see." Steve stated with a smirk. Danny crouched down next to Enrico.

"If I was you, I would tell him who you talked to before he makes you do something to embarrass yourself." Danny warned.

"What…What's he doin'? What do you mean!" Enrico's eyes were wide and he started to struggle as Steve crouched on the chair and begin lifting Enrico by his legs. Enrico's back slammed against the stage giving Steve enough time to get Enrico's legs over one shoulder and to fully lift the Latino up above the ground using Enrico's tied hands. Steve kept him still by bringing his other arm around his waist and hugged him tighter against the pole.

Enrico tried struggling but that was only making the blood rush faster to his face. He stared down at the black floor; his face was about a foot above his doom. The Latino started whining.

"Now, what would happen if your face met the ground from this height?" Steve asked rhetorically. Danny sighed and sat crisscrossed in front of the whimpering man.

"Hey, look at me." Danny demanded. Enrico did.

"Who wanted to know about Jeremy Hopkins?" Enrico shook his head.

"I can't, man." Steve dropped Enrico a little bit. Enrico yelped. His face got closer to the ground before Steve picked him up again.

"Oops. Sorry, Rico. Not sure next time I'll catch ya." Steve said. Danny shook his head at the psychopath. This was ridiculous.

"Tell me." Danny demanded again. When Enrico did not answer again, Steve slowly loosened his grip. The Latino felt this and started to freak out.

"Okay, okay, okay! It was my boss! She's the one who really owns this place!"

"Name." Both Steve and Danny said.

"Mary White but that's not her real name."

"And what makes you say that?" Danny pushed. Enrico began to wheeze.

"I can't breathe man."

Danny looked up at Steve and their eyes locked for a moment. Steve was never surprised that they always seemed to know what the other is saying with just a look. Steve shrugged and gently lowered the man so he was on his back again. Enrico took in a few panicked breaths.

"Dios mío." He muttered.

"I'm sure that's something I say all the time because of this nutjob." Danny stated, leaning his face on his hand. Steve would rather hear him say that all the time in-. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not now, Steven.

"Her name is fake. What secret government worker would tell us their name?" Danny and Steve exchanged looks.

"CIA? DOD?" Steve listed off.

"I don't know, man. But me and my boy became her CIs when she caught us."

"For?" Enrico stayed silent.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. What about the other person?"

"Oh, man. He came in before Mary did asking about your man. He didn't give his name but when I mentioned it to Mary she looked like she knew him. That guy wasn't working for the G man."

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"He was more scary than them and didn't carry that cop smell." Enrico shifted uncomfortably under Steve's hard gaze.

"Know how to reach Mary?" He asked. Enrico nodded.

"Give her a call and tell her to meet you somewhere because you have more information about that 'scary' guy." Steve ordered cutting off the zip ties with his knife.

* * *

><p>Since Steve came in his truck, Chin decided to hitch a ride with him while Kono went with Danny.<p>

"So, what's up with you and the boss?" Kono asked breaking the silence. Danny continued to stare at the blue truck in front of him as if that will help him sort out what he was feeling when Steve was on that pole.

"Why don't you ask 'the boss' yourself? Cuz I don't know anything of what's goin' on in that idiot's brain!" Danny huffed causing Kono to giggle. She whipped out her cell with a smile.

"Then I will." She hit the speed dial and put it on speaker.

"Kono." Steve's deep voice filled the car.

"Yo boss! Why you've been skippin' out on Danny?" Kono smiled at Danny. To be honest, Danny was hoping to get a legitimate answer.

"I'm not 'skippin' out' on him. We just happen to not run into each other." What a bitch! Danny rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Kono puts a finger to her lips, shutting him up.

"You guys? Not running into each other? You two seem to be always together. Pretty much inseparable. I really doubt you just happen to not bump into each other the whole day. I mean you guys always make time to hang together. Which means that the only way to separate you guys is if one of you wants to."

Danny glares at Kono. What was she implying anyway?

The silence filled the air with anxiety. Danny and Kono pretty much held their breaths to minimize any noise that could make them miss their chance of hearing a clear answer.

"I know Danny's listening." Danny's head falls back hitting the headrest. He is seriously about to give up.

"Steven, you better tell me what's going on or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what, Danno?" Steve asked. His voice was playful but challenging. He didn't like putting Danny in this position since whatever Danny can think of to try to get the answer out of him, Steve was sure he can beat him. He was not trying to blow his own whistle. It was just his training. Then erotic images of Danny doing something that MIGHT be able get him to say anything briefly passed and Steve shook his head. Chin threw him a suspicious look.

"Look, we'll talk later, like I said, okay?" Steve said softly hoping to calm his partner down.

"I better be getting some free alcohol in my system before the day is over, McGarrett."

**Was it good? I hope so! I like writing about the hotness of Steve and Danny so look out for more of that. Have you guys figured out who's going to be the bottom yet? Probably not and you probably won't know till the sequel. I would like to hint at it more now but like this chapter, the whole story probably won't go the intended path I set it on.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	4. A New Encounter

**Hello, again~ Thanks to all who story alerted me and reviewed! I really do love it! I am going to have a sequel after this one and maybe make it into a trilogy because I have good ideas for cases. I also have many MANY crack ideas that I will write out in some point in time. I hope you all read them all :D**

**In this chapter I bring in one of my OCs from an original story I was writing before I started obsessing over Hawaii 5-0. I had to rewrite this one and I do say that it got waaaaaay better. Don't worry, this OC is just here to push the case forward and is not going to take over the whole story. But she's a bit more involved than what a random character would be.**

**ENJOY!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: **

Once the team made it back to the palace, they were met by a badge. Not just any badge. This badge had the letters C, I, and A on it. Which 5-0 could hardly believe from…experience.

"I am agent Alex Amore." The woman introduced. She wore the professional out fit and her brown hair was pulled back but it sounded like she was trying to be a professional and her posture didn't scream CIA like most do. This got Steve suspicious.

"Kono, search and disarm." Steve ordered with crossed arms. Kono stepped forward.

"What!" Alex, whose professionalism dropped, stopped Kono's hands with her own and glared at the Commander. "We don't have time for this!" Danny stepped in.

"The commander here meant to say excuse us but our experience with the CIA gives us the right to not trust their employees." What IF she was CIA? Still have to show some respect just in case. Danny ignored Steve's stare as Alex sighed. Steve liked it when Danny called him "Commander".

"Fine." Alex said taking off her suit jacket. Her arms spread out as she turned towards Kono. As Kono started her search Steve leaned over to Chin.

"Call the agency." Steve ordered in a low voice. Chin nodded and went into his office.

"Ah, Miss Kono, already got me to 2nd base. You are very talented." Alex said making Danny and Steve look up in curiosity. They only saw the agent's back.

"Since you were packin' so much heat I figured that I needed to be more thorough." Kono finished and threw a flash drive onto the table, adding to the pile of artillery. Steve looked down and scanned the pile suspiciously. A Wesson Titan and what looked like a modified ISSC-M22 laid together followed by a couple of Vendetta neck knives and a 7" SOG knife.

Danny looked at the pile a bit unimpressed.

"I should be bothered because these are not standard CIA but when I look at my partner here I remember that his cargo pants hold more non-standard weapons than the black market." Steve rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Really, Danny? The black market? That should be the biggest over exaggeration that has ever come out of your mouth." Danny turned to Steve with a tightened jaw.

"That is not the point! I am only making an example. The exaggeration only emphasizes how much of a hoarder you are when it comes to weapons."

"Hoarder?"

"Yes! Hoar-der."

"Danny, a hoarder, by definition, is a person who accumulates things and hides them away for future use. I don't accumulate weapons. I've had the same guns all this time." Steve tried defending. That smile never left his face.

"Are they always like this?" Alex asked Kono. Kono smiled and nodded.

"I keep tellin' them to see a marriage counselor." She said watching the show. Danny's hands continued their rampaging assault on the air.

"Then why are there grenades in my Camaro!" Danny then noticed that Alex had taken a seat on the smart table.

"Really? How old are you? Adults use chairs to sit on. Not computers!" Alex rolled her eyes as if a teenager would to shrug off a parent but she still jumped off. Jesus, it was like trying to keep a house full of children under control. Chin stuck his head out.

"They have me on hold." He said ducking back into his office.

"Okay, Danny, calm down." Steve said grabbing Danny's wrists to stop him from ranting. Steve continued to smile.

"That's a good boy. Now we can go back to work." Danny gritted his teeth and inhaled to keep from raging. He ripped his arms back and took a few steps away from Steve trying to keep calm. Steve had the audacity to address Danny like a dog? What the hell? Steve turned to Alex trying to keep a professional face.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Here in this office or here in Hawaii?" Danny shook his head and looked at Steve with extreme annoyance present on his face.

"Steve, I already have to baby sit you. I don't want to have to baby sit this woman." Steve stepped closer to Danny, invading his space again. He leaned in closer almost making Danny step back. Steve could smell Danny's musk. He loved it. He loved the hint of the shampoo he caught from a late night shower. Steve carefully soaking in Danny's scent reinforced his determination to get Danny to return his feelings.

"What do you want me to do, Danny? She might know something about our vic." Steve quietly said. Danny looked away in thought. Leave it to Steve to be reasonable.

"She could actually be an agent without a grudge." Danny stated agreeing with Steve about letting the woman stay. Steve leaned away, looking back at Alex. She had her arms crossed in impatience.

"Both." Steve said calmly.

"I'm on an assignment and I need your team's help." Alex really made that answer shorthanded.

"What's your assignment?"

"That's classified." Leave it to the CIA to generalize everything and not be helpful. Steve frowned. How the hell was this woman going to get him to help without some kind of useful exchange? She didn't think she could strut her stuff in here and suddenly order them around, did she?

Danny watched Steve's face with a smug smirk. Steve was probably learning how annoying "That's classified" was. Danny took in more of Steve's face than he wanted to, though. He noticed the well chiseled lines of Steve's jaw and the fierceness of Steve's dark blue eyes that were directed at the poor operative. The fierceness always made Danny's heart race. It was exhilarating. Then he noticed the slight stubble that covered Steve's jaw and wondered how it would feel against his own fingertips. Then he wondered how smooth Steven's face would feel when it was clean shaven for a special occasion. Danny almost had to shake himself out of the trance.

Why was Danny even thinking about his partner in this way? He would only be disappointed if he tried to pursue the new feelings that erupted recently. Well not recently. These feelings probably were buried in the deepest part of his mind because Steve was the straightest guy he knew and Steve had Catherine. So even if Danny wanted to pursue anything more than a partnership he wouldn't have a chance. Everything was fine the way it was now and that was okay with Danny.

Chin walked out of his office and put the cellphone on the smart table, already on speaker.

"Assistant Director Thomas Raker, you are talking to Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett and the rest of the 5-0 team." Alex's stance went stiff as her boss spoke.

"Commander." An authoritative voice boomed through the speakers.

"Yes, sir." Steve went into professional mode because he knew who the assistant director was and getting an audience with him meant that Alex was with the CIA.

"I am confirming that Alex Amore does work for me in a task force being led by me. I give permission for your team to be briefed on the currently active mission in exchange for your services and help to complete the task at hand. I also ask for your discretion to limit the risk to the nation's security."

"Thank you, Sir."

"One question before you go." Danny said having all eyes on him.

"Who am I answering this question for?"

"Detective Danny Williams."

"Go on, then."

"Does Agent Amore have any special feelings for this mission that could compromise us?"

Silence.

Alex looked away trying to not give herself away. The team exchanged looks and waited for an answer. They heard a defeated sigh. The team had the right to know of any problems that might arise from strong feelings. Everyone knew what happened to Jenna Kaye.

"Yes, her-" The assistant director started.

"I didn't at first until I saw who killed Jeremy Hopkins." Alex cut in looking at everyone. Steve was about to say something but Raker spoke up.

"I guarantee that Alex will not be a liability and continues to follow protocol."

"Yeah, Yeah. Who follows protocol anymore." Alex said reaching over to the cell phone.

"Alex! I will take your privileges away again if you disobey me! You are-"

"Sorry, boss! Time is of the essence!" Alex hit the red button, ending the call. Everyone stared at Alex with a questioning look. She stared back.

"Can I have my gear back?" She asked.

"Why were you not taken off the mission when you told your director that you may have a conflict of interest?" Steve asked sternly.

"It's because of that interest that I stayed." Alex quickly grabbed the flash drive and put it into an USB port. A picture popped up and was thrown onto the monitors.

"This burley man is Nathan Walker. He was recruited by a Russian company after his last employer, a contracting company, was destroyed. This man killed Jeremy Hopkins. He is also my ex-husband."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's-" Danny started. Alex held up her hand.

"Nobody hates him as much as I do. I'm more determined to catch him."

"I have a feeling you're more determined to kill him." Steve pointed out. Alex took a moment.

"I won't kill him." She said not making eye contact. Steve glared at her as she shuffled through some files.

"How does a guy like Jeremy, who is squeaky clean, get involved with Walker?" Chin said focusing on the task at hand. Jeremy's file appeared on screen.

"He was far from clean and he knew how to hide himself online. He was an expert information analyst in the CIA. This means he saw everything. He began selling the information to the highest bidder." Alex explained.

"So, Walker was making a deal with Hopkins." Danny said. Alex nodded.

"I went in to arrest Jeremy when Nate saw me. He instantly shot Jeremy to keep him from telling me what information he sold and then ran. Now, I have to find and arrest him and I need man power. I'm sure that by now Nate has barricaded himself behind a small army of Russian thugs until he can fly out. Which will be soon."

"Wait. Who shot Jeremy in the back if Walker was facing Jeremy during the deal?" Danny asked. Alex stared at him without answering.

"You shot him. May I ask why?" Still no answer.

"Right. Classified." Danny muttered rubbing his neck. There was a moment of silence.

"So, we have to catch this guy?" Kono asked bring the focus back.

"Yes. I have an informant on the island that might be able to tell us where he is." Alex said. Steve pushed Alex's gear towards her.

"Then let's go."

Alex grabbed her things happily and made her way out. Steve turned to Danny with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms. He hadn't forgotten yet and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Baby sit, Danno?"

**So, Danny had some feelings built up already? Interesting! Now it's just a "failing to communicate" problem :D Hoped you enjoyed!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: **


	5. Moves Like Jagger

**Whew! Decided that this chapter was more important than my accounting, statistics, sociology, and spanish homework. I couldn't concentrate with this in mind. Well, anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. Makes my heart happy. This will continue till chapter 8 where I'm planning to end it. The chapters have been uber long anyway. But I will be coming out with a sequel at one point in time. Earlier if I don't do that crossover I'm planning between Hawaii 5-0/NCIS/NCIS:LA. I hope I've been staying in character so far!**

**This is like mild song fic, I guess. I use lyrics, yes.**

**Disclaimer: Any research done was from google and many other sites on google. I still don't own the show but damn it, it will help me financially if I did! And I also don't own the song Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina A. But I do own moves better than McJagger. *trollface***

**Before I forget, go to youtube, search Bromance by Ryan Higa and let your ears be tickled. Seriously, do it.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"So, tell me why we have to dress like this again?" Danny asked playing with the fedora placed on his head. He thought it was for hiding his hair because apparently it was too "familiar". Steve rolled his eyes at having to repeat himself but reveled looking upon one of the many sexy sights that was Daniel Williams.

Steve took his time looking over Danny, memorizing the formal-casual look that his partner sported. From the bottom-up, Steve's eyes drank in the black formal shoes; nice fitting suit pants; the white, neatly trucked in, collared shirt with the top few buttons undone, and the unbuttoned jacket covering his broad shoulders like it belonged there.

Steve's eyes finished drinking as they scanned Danny's sculpted face. Light tinted, purple, rectangular shades covered his baby blues and the fedora was placed slightly forward on his head; the snapped down portion adding a mysterious feeling to Danny. Even though the glasses were a bit amusing, Danny was really working it.

After Steve was satisfied, he caught his partner staring.

It could have been because catching Steve not-so-subtly looking at him with a hungry gaze put Danny in a shocked state or he, himself, could have been using the silence to scan Steve's image into his own memory.

Steve was pretty much wearing the same thing but with darker glasses, a shaved face, and a tie. A tie! Steve looked like some kind of white collared criminal. Danny watched Steve flip his fedora onto his head with a smile. The detective raised an eyebrow.

"You checkin' me out right now?" Danny asked smugly. Steve shrugged.

"Maybe." Danny's face was one of shock. He didn't know that Steve would even slightly admit to that question.

Alex's heels clicked around the corner towards them. Her entire image was that of someone else's entirely.

"Can you guys flirt on your own time, please?" Her hair was down and she sported a shiny blouse and black pants which was completely different from the way she looked before.

"And to answer your question, Detective…again, if you dressed and acted like yourselves walking through my club then you would surely be recognized by all the criminals that like to come here and you would blow my cover which I worked so hard to maintain. So, please, take on a different persona as my body guards." Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Does your boss know that you house a club full of fugitives?" Danny asked as he put his hand into his pockets. Alex started walking toward the brightly lit building. It looked like a beacon in the darkness. Danny and Steve started following closely.

"He knows everything and he doesn't mind as long as those scumbags get put behind bars later on." The club was a front but it was being used as a criminal information hub. Anything Alex heard and confirmed with hard evidence goes straight to HPD or her boss. It is safe to say that many of these establishments are scattered throughout the world.

The group stopped in front of a couple of huge bouncers. A very long line of impatient clubbers stood outside, glaring holes in them. Wasn't this supposed to be a strip club? This wasn't really discreet.

"Aloha, Ms. White." One bouncer greeted with a friendly smile. Alex smiled back and she spoke with an English accent.

"Hey, Jackie. These two are with me." Alex said, indicating Steve and Danny. Steve had his hands folded in front of him and Danny had his in his pockets.

"They look like cops. " Jackie said defensively.

"Are your eyes broken? They're my detail. You know how Leslie gets when I come into the room." Jackie continued to assess the two new guards as if seeing if they were worthy enough for their boss. Jackie nodded and stepped aside. Alex smiled and placed her hand on Jackie's chest.

"Thanks, big boy." She said flirtatiously. They continued down a dimly lit hallway. The music bumped through the walls but was indistinguishable.

"Why is there a line if this is a strip club? Didn't know these things were so popular on this island." Danny said as they round a corner.

"After a little rearranging, it can become a dance club. Apparently, my DJ plays the best music." Alex kept to her cover by not breaking her accent. She opened the door as the second part of the first verse of _Moves Like Jagger_ started.

_You wanted control, so we waited…_

Steve couldn't help but smile and walk to the beat. The ongoing lyrics mirrored how Danny thought of him every day. Alex held her own swagger as she waved at the DJ. Danny shook his head as he noticed the slight change in Steve's step and that gorgeous smirk he wore. He almost missed it since the only lights were laser lights, strobes, and glow sticks but the spot light on the DJ, whose table replaced the poles from earlier, helped illuminate some of the place.

Sweaty bodies cluttered the dance floor, which had been cleared of tables. Girls grinded up on each other and the men joined in hoping to indulge the women in their club fantasies. It seemed like the whole island decided to party here.

_And it goes like this, uh, take me by the tongue and I'll know you…_

Some of those feminine bodies decided to try to get Danny and Steve to dance with them. Danny pulled away and made his way through the sea of people to get to Steve, who was dragged deeper into the crowd.

Danny frowned as he watched Steve smile at the girls and humored them by being their flirtatious dancing partner. There was no space between the girls that pressed their bodies up against Steve's front and back. The women's hips were gyrating into Steve over and over again. Danny kept his jealousy in check as he gripped Steve's upper arm and pulled him away going towards Alex, who was flirting with another woman.

"What was that?" Danny raged after clearing the crowd. He had to yell over the exploding music. Steve smirked and licked his bottom lip.

"Danny, your jealousy is showing." Steve teased, leaning in so they could hear each other. What was this? It's like Steve put on that show on purpose! When did he decide to get "showier"? It's like…Now that Danny thought about it. It's like Steve was throwing himself at him; trying to get his attention. These were exactly the steps to try to get a woman into bed with you. Flirt, show off, make jealous, and make them wanting more after. Was Steve actually making passes at Danny? Danny almost lost his composure at that thought.

"Steven, your idiot is showing!" Danny countered weakly as he tried to rebuild his pride and hide his thoughts.

"We're not here to pick up drunk bimbos!" Steve stepped closer, invading Danny's space once again.

…_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe, that I've got the key…_

"Would you like to dance with me, Danno?" Danny's jaw dropped.

_…Wherever you want. Get inside it and you want to steer but I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here…_

He was about to say something when Alex tapped their shoulders and motioned with her hand to follow. By the time Christina started singing the bridge, they had made it passed another set of doors being blocked by more bouncers. The music was immensely muffled and only got quieter when they burst through the door to the owner's office.

The bright cages lining the two white, side walls was what stopped Danny and Steve in their tracks for a moment of shock. In the varied sized cages on the left were different species of insects that were so uniquely colored that even the most unintelligent can see that the majority were poisonous. On the right were snakes. Not corn snakes, mind you. The colors that shone from those reptiles' bodies screamed toxic and death. And yes, Danny felt very uncomfortable.

Steve, though, ignored certain alarms that went off in his SEAL trained mind and brainstormed what kind of snakes and insects they were and their uses. Leave it to Steve to "assess" the situation.

"Don't mind them. Leslie breeds these guys for...research." Alex said. Danny made a note of the slight hesitation before "research". Leslie sat behind a large grey desk with two armed guards behind him.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell are you doing here, _Mary_?" Leslie growled, his brown eyes glaring holes in her and her "bodyguards". Alex motioned Leslie's armed guards out of the room and they complied without a problem. Alex made her way behind Leslie and smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's Ms. White to you and after everything I have done for you, you welcome me like that?" Alex took a seat behind him on his large safe. Leslie ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and looked back at her.

"What do you want!"

"What else do I come here for?"

"To harass me!"

"Please, I'm harassing myself every time I come here. Now, answer these kind men's questions." Alex let the guys have the floor.

"Where's Nathan Walker?" Steve asked. Leslie stared at him with wide eyes. Fear was evident.

"Oh, hell no! I heard what he did to that Jeremy guy and I very much love being alive." Alex put a hand on Leslie's shoulder making him jump.

"You know I can protect you from him, Les. I can protect you from anybody. Except from these two wonderful men." Alex moved her other hand out showcasing Steve and Danny. The SEAL stretched out his neck while the Detective crossed his arms.

"That's messed up!" Leslie knew she would just let him die if he didn't comply with her. Steve walked over being a bit impatient.

"Not yet." He said as he grabbed the back of Leslie's head and slammed his face into his desk. When Leslie's head came back up, he held onto his now bleeding nose. The man grabbed Steve's wrist, the SEAL's hand still tangled in his hair.

"Oh god, man! Please! I don't know anything!" Leslie now had an added nasal sound to his voice.

"Ready to talk, Les?" Steve asked planting his hand on the desk.

"I don't know anything!"

"He sounds like a broken record." Danny piped in. He noticed that Steve was going to smash the guy's head in again.

"Hang on! He's useless to us if you give him an aneurysm, you moron." Danny pointed out. Steve then started looking around the room.

"And you will not use any inanimate objects in this room as a makeshift torture device." Steve rolled his eyes but made no comment. Then a smile broke out on his face as he found his new toy. Danny didn't miss it this time. That _I have an idea _face.

"Danny?" Steve said looking over to him.

"Yes, Steven?" Steve then slammed Leslie down onto the table…gently.

"Would you be so kind as to hold this idiot down?" Steve asked with a playful calmness that scared Danny. Danny sighed and walked over taking Steve's place as the animal walked over to the wall of snakes. Oh god, what the fuck is Steve going to do!

Steve walked over to a huge water tank that seemed to be built into the wall. A yellow and black patterned snake about 3 feet in length swam around its sea water habitat. It looked peaceful and calm even as Steve dunked his arm into the water and grabbed it behind its short head. Steve guided the snake to wrap its thin body around his arm and he lifted it up above the water. The snake stayed still and quiet as Steve made his way over to Leslie. Danny almost jumped back when the Neanderthal got closer but he stood his ground biting his bottom lip. Snakes freaked him out, yes, but Steve holding a potentially lethal snake freaked him out more while at the same time finding the whole scenario really hot. Steve shoved the snake into Leslie's face.

"I sure hope you know what this is." He said. Leslie put on a smug smile.

"I know that he won't bite me." Steve smirked.

"That's right. These guys are really docile for being one of the most venomous snakes out there and it takes a lot to provoke them. I'm sure they're taken advantage of for their venom. Do you like to dip your foot in that part of the pool, Les?" Leslie didn't answer. It was one of the reasons why he was making so much money.

"Did you know that you can train every living thing to do anything you want? Even when you don't know that you're doing it?"

"What does that mean?" Leslie asked. Oh good, Danny didn't have to ask himself because at this point he was very lost.

"Having something repeat a certain action over and over again is training. Did you notice how much easier it was to extract the venom every time you did it?" Steve asked slightly pushing in the back of the snake's head. The snake's mouth opened voluntarily and its fangs protruded out. Leslie's heart quickened and he gulped, feeling nervously hot.

"This snake probably didn't want to fight anymore after you got done with it. The only way it sees to get through its life is by just doing what you want." A drop of toxicity fell onto the table in front of Leslie's face. He tried to jump back but was still restrained by Danny's strong hands.

"Fuck, man." Leslie muttered. He started to sweat. Fuck, the cops. He knew  
>Danny and Steve were cops when "Mary" brought them in.<p>

"Trivia time: How fast does the venom of a Belcher's Ocean snake kill a man?" Steve voice was low and slightly monotone. His face was hard as he glared at Leslie, begging him to not tell them what they needed to know.

* * *

><p>"You just keep on truckin', don't you? No matter what I say or do, you're still gonna end up doing things to people that get normal people arrested! Do you remember what that feels like, Steven? Being arrested? I'm getting tired of trying to explain YOU to the Governor every time he catches wind of whatever outrageous stunt you pull just to get a tiny bit of information out of some poor soul!" Danny ranted his arms flailing freely. He had taken off his jacket before getting into the Camaro because he felt like he was being constricted…as if that snake curled around his body. They were on the way back to headquarters to set up a retrieve and secure OP.<p>

Leslie told them everything he knew about the whereabouts of one Nathan Walker. Steve's hard composure exploded Leslie's personal bubble and self-confidence. He even cried a little.

"Oh, god. I should have stayed at the club." Alex groaned from the back, rubbing her temples. Steve glanced back at her.

"This is why I drive." Steve said looking back at Danny.

"Why do you drive again? How come every time we take my car you end up in the driver's seat?" Danny asked angrily.

"Because, _Danno_, if you drove we would crash. You move too much to the point of being a gigantic hazard. Danny, I would love to not die because you wouldn't shut up." Steve argued. Danny looked appalled and insulted at that statement and was about to rage his lungs out when Alex grabbed both his and Steve's shoulders with her black painted fingernail hands.

"Okay, I volunteer to be your marriage counselor. First word of advice, have sex with each other. Solves everything believe me, well, besides the more serious of problems. You two both look like you're in need anyway. Second, don't talk to each other for a while. Communication between you two does the opposite of what it's supposed to do in a steady relationship." Alex said. Danny shrugged off her hand angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no. First, why the hell does everybody keep saying that sex solves all problems? It does not! If it did, I would still be with my ex-wife. And second, Steve and I," Danny gestured between him and his partner. "aren't in any kind of relationship other than being partners."

"That's okay if you don't want to call him your boyfriend, Detective. I understand what society makes you go through and all that." At this Steve snorted, restraining from laughing and Danny clenched his teeth. His headache couldn't get any more worse.

"Yeah, society is a real bitch. Hurts my feelings when Danno doesn't call me his boyfriend." Steve said playing along. Although, "boyfriend" had a nice ring to it. Danny shot him a warning look.

"Don't encourage this! And it's not 'life partners', just partners! In law enforcement!" The Detective really was resisting way too hard, wasn't he? Kind of really hurt Steve's feelings. Alex stayed silent for a moment.

"Ooooh." She said and then snorted, keeping a giggle from surfacing.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Just been getting some intensely charged vibes from you guys and thought you guys were holding out on each other, if you know what I mean."

"So, you have a sixth sense now? You're a horrible person."

"I'm not the only one, right Commander?" Alex patted Steve's shoulder and gestured over at Danny. Steve stayed silent. If he showed any sign of agreement, he was sure they would all die in a fiery crash of molten metal. Danny was horrible. Horrible for being oblivious or being in denial or whatever. Steve didn't know. He just wanted to know if Danny liked him as much as Steve liked his Detective. It was hell waiting for acceptance or rejection. He was so angry with Danny but he would be easily forgiven no matter what Danny felt or didn't feel for him. As long as Danny didn't leave his side. God, the thought of Steve messing up his relationship with Danny plagued his worried torn mind. This stress was not good on the heart.

Surprisingly, Danny stayed silent.

No one spoke throughout the rest of the car ride back.

**Good? You guys will most likely love the next chapter when they go and get Mr. Walker. It's gonna be intense!**

**I noticed that my writing seems to change subtly throughout this story which is very interesting to me but I hope it's for the good. And I did some minor changes to ch. 4 because this thing said it was wrong and decided to delete some words. On that note, I don't like how my exclamation marks disappear after I upload this! Ugh!**

**Sorry to everyone who hates the song I used. I love it too much and over play it...before I broke my phone!**

**Please REVIEW and ALERT! Thank you!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	6. Uncontrolled Chaos

**Hey! Sorry for not posting this up yesterday. I was late typing it up and then a whole mess of things happened so I didn't have time to edit this chapter as much as I wanted to so I waited till today. Thanks for staying with me!**

**I already started the sequel and that H50/Ncis/Ncis: LA cross over which takes place before the sequel and after this story. I have a great idea for the cross over and I was hoping that I could find someone who would love to write it with me, preferably an author who has written for Ncis before? I'm having a bit of trouble but I am still pulling through.**

**I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter! Now for dead week!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

It was a quiet chaos as SWAT and the 5-0 team moved into position around a supposedly abandoned warehouse just a bit out of the city. The simple, gray warehouse used the forestation as cover and if Leslie was right, Nathan Walker would be here behind a curtain of Russian thugs. Two tactical teams took place on each side of the warehouse, using the bushes and the shadows to stay hidden. There were flood lights illuminating the proximity of the warehouse and armed guards with no body armor covered the back and front entrances. This place should have grated walkways lining the inside adding a second floor. This warehouse, that was used to store fabrics, was being powered by a larger generator that was attached to the side of the building. That was where that plan went into action.

"Team 1 in position, boss." Kono radioed. The team her and Chin led were placed on the side where the generator rested. Kono was deeper into the brush than the rest of her team as the crosshairs of her rifle were trained on a certain sweet spot on the generator. Chin and the rest of the men moved closer to the front entrance, staying in the shadow but near where the light stopped against the tree line.

"We need Nathan Walker alive. Do not kill the guards unless you need to." Steve ordered. His team was positioned near the rear entrance of the warehouse. Two guards were posted there and talking calmly with each other, unaware of their impending doom.

"Don't touch him. We will get him and release him to you after we're done with him, okay?" Steve said sternly to Alex but still kept his voice down.

"Fine." Alex said rechecking her vest.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded after checking their equipment.

"Do it, Kono."

Kono looked through the scope and aimed at that one sweet spot in the generator. She took a breath in, her crosshairs stilling for that critical moment.

Blackness engulfed the warehouse as that silent bullet disabled the only power source surging through the place. Night vision goggles clicked on.

"Go." Steve whispered harshly. Chin and another SWAT officer quickly shuffled into the darkness towards the front entrance as Danny and Steve quietly raced towards the rear entrance. In an instant, Danny had his muscled arm around one Russian's bulky neck. Steve had run and used that momentum to push all his power into his fist. That punch connected hard against the side of the other guard's head, instantly knocking him out. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time. Danny would have usually inserted a comment here about Steve's bruteness but that was all lost in the adrenaline of the OP. They took position on both sides of the metal door and Russian yells could be heard inside from all the confusion. Steve motioned the rest of the SWAT team over.

"Back door cleared. Team 1 is in position." Danny radioed.

"Team 2 in position." Chin replied back. Steve was handed a couple of flash grenades.

"Now!" He yelled. A SWAT officer used a mini battering ram to destroy the door. Steve threw the grenades and a couple seconds later four go off in each side of the warehouse. The Russian's yelling turned into a chaotic, panicked riot.

SWAT piled in with Danny and Steve following behind. Alex slipped in but she had other intentions as she went into the opposite direction of everyone.

Steve's team went forward clearing out their side of the warehouse while Steve went up to the second floor grated walk way. Chin's team quickly progressed through their side.

It was chaos. The flash grenades only did so much. Through their disorientation the Russians started shooting blindly and on top of that, the numbers doubled the SWAT team.

When Steve was finished knocking out one man with the butt of his sub machine, another man caught him by surprise. This man turned a flash light on him, temporally blinding him. Apparently, this Russian knew a thing or two about night vision. The flashlight came into contact with Steve's temple and he stumbled back but the adrenaline coursing through his veins made him jump into action as an AK was trained onto him. Steve quickly disarmed the Russian by using his boot covered foot to crush the man's wrist against the rusty railing. The gun flew and the flash light tried to reconnect with Steve's already bleeding head but Steve blocked by grabbing the man's other wrist and pulling him into his fist. His fist buried itself into the man's stomach making him double over onto the ground. Steve bent down and punched him, plunging the man into unconsciousness. He did consider using his foot but that probably would have killed the man. They needed as many survivors as they could get to really put Walker away and possibly find out who his employers were.

Steve grabbed his gun, which was dropped, and the flashlight. Flashes of light appeared in every direction and the smell of sulfur became heavy in the air as the firefight continued on. Steve was worried that they would end up killing everyone in the place.

"Man down, Man down!" Steve heard on the radio.

"Go! I'll be fine!" He heard Danny yell in pain.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Steve asked with much concern, shooting at a man across the walkway.

"As okay as I can get with a bullet in my shoulder. Just go find Walker! I'm fine!"

"Where are you?"

"Damn it, Steve! I'm fine! Go find the bastard and stop worrying about me!"

That was easier said than done.

Steve growled in annoyance. Although Danny's loyalty to the objective was commendable, the SEAL was very worried about his partner's wellbeing which did not bode well for his focus. But that did not stop him from embedding two rounds into the chests of the next two firing Russians. Steve shined the flashlight around after silence shrouded the area.

"Clear!" Steve yelled.

"Clear!" Chin yelled back from the front of the warehouse.

"Clear!" Another officer yelled from the other side.

"Anyone have eyes on Walker?" Steve asked over the radio. That was when he noticed that Alex was awfully quiet. Flashlights scanned the area. There were so many gigantic wooden crates that it was taking some time to find anyone.

"Boss, power should be on in 30 seconds." Kono radioed.

"Get on your knees you son of a bitch!" Alex yelled. Her voice came from the front. Steve looked over the railing using the flashlight to plan out a path to the ground. He then jumped onto a wooden crate and then the concrete floor.

The lights came back on revealing a blood bath, a reign of bullet holes and destroyed crates. Steve hid behind another crate as he spotted Alex aiming her Titan at Walker. Walker was down on his knees smiling wickedly at his ex-wife. He had a strong face with strong hazel eyes and his brown hair reached his eyes and sweat dripped all the way down his face. Alex glared at him and her jaw noticeably clenched tightly.

"You're not going to shoot me, baby." Walker said in a deep raspy voice.

"Stand down." Steve quietly radioed to everyone. Alex ripped her ear piece out and let it dangled on her shoulder. She did not want to be interrupted.

"You couldn't be more wrong, _hun_." Alex hissed putting her finger on the trigger.

"Then do it." Walker challenged, still with that stupid smile of his. Alex's teeth grinded as she her eyes started to water. She was supposed to be a trained killer, not have her hands shake like an inexperience cop. Why couldn't she kill the one person she hated so much? Alex still had some feelings for the dirt bag. She needed to get rid of them. Steve stepped out with his SIG drawn.

"Don't do it, Alex!" He yelled out. He stepped closer until Alex pointed her semi-automatic at him.

"Commander, you will back the fuck up!" Alex yelled back never looking away from Walker's gaze. She was losing her mind. She was so torn. All that pain crushing her until she was about to break.

"Do it!" Walker snapped. Alex noticed that the barrel of her gun was touching her ex's forehead. When did that happen? Then something clicked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't do it. Just couldn't.

She lowered her weapons and fell to her knees. Her head hung low as Walker laughed at her. Steve ran over and cuffed the laughing asshole.

"You pathetic bitch!" At this Alex's head snapped up with murder in her eyes. As Steve was trying to make Walker stand, the Titan slapped across Walker's cheek making him fall from Steve's grip. Alex's body shot towards Walker in a crazed state and grabbed Walker by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to her face. She had a crazed grin and tears streaked her face.

"We are going to have so much fun in interrogation, Nate." Alex said lowly. Danny came up from behind and pulled her back with one arm. Steve saw the blood staining his shirt. The blood dripped freely from Danny's shoulder. He only felt a little light headed. Steve quickly handed a now bleeding Walker to a SWAT officer and went to crowd Danny.

"Alex, calm down!" Danny ordered. Alex growled.

"Okay, Okay! Just let me go!" Alex tried to pull away but Danny held onto her waist with his one good arm. Then two deafening pops sounded.

This was when things became slow.

Danny and Alex stilled.

Steve turned to look where the shots came from. A Russian was on the ground holding a smoking pistol. Steve shot two shots with a blank expression and the man became motionless for good.

Alex fell to her knees as her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Danny caught Steve's fear filled gaze with his own shocked one before he fell to the floor holding his stomach. Steve's heart seemed to stop.

This was when things sped up.

Steve dropped down next to a barely conscious Danny as Chin ran over to Alex who started to wobble.

"We have two officers down! We need the EMT NOW!" Chin radioed with slight panic underlying his voice.

"I have three gunshot wounds. One in his shoulder didn't go through but the two in his lower back and lower abdomen did." Steve told Chin after assessing Danny's body.

"Two here; upper abdomen." Chin said taking his vest and shirt off revealing a white t-shirt underneath. He ripped his button up shirt in half and tried his best to cover both back and front holes in Alex. Alex shook violently from the shock as she incoherently spoke.

Steve ripped his vest and shirt off in one swift motion. The air touched his exposed skin as he ripped his shirt into pieces. He tried wrapping Danny's shoulder up and put pressure on the more fresh wounds but blood started to pool around them which made it hard for Steve to keep composed. Danny's eyes lazily looked up at Steve and he let out a breath.

"Always…showing off…those abs." He said between breaths. His eyes closed as unconsciousness pulled on his mind.

"Danny, shut up." Steve said. Danny became silent as his body became limp. Steve's eyes widened not noticing the sirens.

"Danny." Steve shook him a bit but got no response.

"Danny!"

**Review and alert! What did you guys think? Will Steve be able to actually tell Danny how he feels at this point?**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	7. More Than A Relief

**Looky here! This is the end of the story...sort of. There will be an extra chapter because I really wanted to put one in. This story was suppose to end here and it mostly does. The next one will be like an...epilogue? I don't know. I think it's cute and I'm putting it in.**

**And no, you guys, I did not kill Danny. What would I do without him in my sequel? :D I'm too much of a Danny lover to kill him lol!**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story and loved it as much as I did! It made me really happy and helped get me through all the studying and...college.**

**Wait up for the next chapter and enjoy!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Steve walked silently down the dim white halls of the hospital. It was two a.m. and Steve has yet to sleep. He was given green scrubs to replace his clothes that were destroyed by Danny's blood. His boots and socks were also drenched in blood so he threw them away to forget that it was his partner's blood and now hospital socks covered his big feet.

As Steve headed back to Danny's room, he clenched his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. He hasn't left the hospital since racing over here. He's been panicking over Danny for the past five hours and finally the staff settled his partner down in a room after all the tests, surgery, and that awful crash cart.

Steve stopped at Danny's door and exhaled trying to relax. Maybe he has woken up. The door opened and Steve frowned.

His partner was still sleeping.

The door closed behind Steve and then he plopped down in the chair that he had pulled closer to the bed. He folded his hands and sat back. He had to keep reminding himself that Danny was alright. Steve stared at Danny's unmoving hand and bit his bottom lip. After a moment he caved in. He leaned forward resting his head on his own hand and placing his elbow next to Danny's hip. Then he quickly grabbed his partner's hand with his own, ignoring any hesitation, and Steve sighed with relief and gave a small smile.

The Detective's hand was warm.

The warmth helped calm Steve down. That warmth was a confirmation that his beloved partner was still alive. And so Steve finally let his mind rest and let himself think.

It was absolutely frightening. When Danny's body went limp and he didn't respond to Steve's yelling, the only thought that went through Steve's head was _Danny's not gonna make it._ Steve couldn't move. He couldn't come up with a good enough plan to keep Danny alive. His mind was a blank. That was what scared him the most. The fact that when his partner really needed him the most, Steve couldn't do anything to help. He felt so useless and unhelpful. It made him sick.

As Alex stopped moving, his panic hit the roof. Things were turning to shit.

The ambulances finally came and the two bodies were rushed out on stretchers. Chin forced the Commander up and drove them to the hospital in Danny's Camaro. Steve was stewing in panicked silence the whole way, not even comprehending what Chin was telling him.

The hospital was worse. When everyone thought that Danny was going to be okay, he flat lined in his room. Steve could only watch as a crash team ran in and started to revive his partner. A hoard of nurses had to force Steve out of the room and put him in a secluded waiting room. And yes, he made a mess in there while letting off some anger and stress.

He was told later that they revived Danny but he had to go to the OR to see what went wrong. That did not give Steve any comfort. Especially, since he was told that Alex was having her own problems in surgery.

Really. What more could start the ruin of the Commander's life?

After a couple hours, though, the nurse came in and told him that Danny had some tears that were fixed and that he would be fine. Steve couldn't help the shaky breath that escaped his lips.

Ever since then he has been at Danny's side only leaving for the bathroom.

God, what would have happened if Danny lost that fight with death? Steve couldn't even answer; more like did not want to answer that terrible question. All he knew was that he would have lost a best friend, a member of his family, and a love. He would have lost any chances of really telling his Detective how he felt.

But he doesn't have to think about that. Danny was alive and Steve was going to make sure he stayed alive. He made that his primary mission.

After that vow, Steve slipped off into a deep abyss, not noticing his eyes close or his head plop onto the bed.

Steve felt his head being stroked. It felt good. He nuzzled deeper into the blankets and inhaled with a calm smile. _Danny_.

...

Steve's head snapped up with wide eyes. He saw Danny with a smirk and very much awake. Steve's heart calmed down after the slight shock and he returned the smirk.

"Stop treating me like a dog." He said scooting his chair closer to the head of the bed.

"Well, Steven, it's hard to not treat you like an animal when you are one." Danny retorted. They stared at each other in silence before Steve finally said something.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked quietly. There was a hint of guilt in his voice.

"How does one feel after three gunshot wounds and dying once, Steven?" Steve gripped the sheets. Was Danny mad at him?

"Danny…"

"I feel fine, babe. Barely any pain. Well, because of all the drugs. I feel sorta light and fluffy." Danny poked himself with a smile….Was Danny high? It sort of looks like it. Was he playing with Steve?

"When did you wake up?" Steve asked.

"Uh, a couple hours ago. You looked like a sleeping puppy so I didn't want to bother you. Then the nurse came in and saw us holding hands. It was funny when she got all red and looked away like it was a bad thing. She told me what was going on and booked it outta here. Probably went to go gossip to her little nurse friends." Danny continued to smile and stared at Steve. Steve bit his bottom lip trying to find something to say. He knew this would be a weird time to confess his feelings to his best friend because the Detective was under the influence. Or would it be the perfect time? Steve could find out if Danny had the same feelings while the man was loose enough to be completely honest with him. Would that be a bad thing? That would be taking advantage of his partner and what if he doesn't like what he hears? What if-?

"Alex woke up half hour ago." Danny said cutting into Steve's thoughts. Danny had sensed that Steve was not ready to talk about the hand thing yet so he changed the subject.

Steve stayed silent but continued to listen.

"Heard she died a couple times in surgery. That tells you that she's going to be a very hard person to get rid of."

"Danny." Steve said quietly. Suddenly, Danny felt anxious.

"I mean, we're both hard to kill, I guess. Those bullets almost severed our spines. We could be paralyzed!" Danny was rambling. His nervousness started to control what he was saying.

"Danny." Steve said again trying to make him stop talking about what could have happened. Steve was done thinking about all that.

"I'm surprised that the paramedics came in time. By the sound of it, a lot of blood was pouring outta my body."

"Danny!" Steve snapped standing up and grabbing his hand. Danny looked up at him, surprised. Steve had his hand again. Huh.

"What are you doing right now? I could've lost you and you're rubbin' it in my fucking face! I could barely do anything to keep you alive…" Danny looked down.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I…I was scared okay? I don't want to go yet. I don't want to leave behind what I have. I'm just relieved that I don't have to, now." Danny looked up at Steve meeting those magnetic blue eyes. "And stop blaming yourself! That gets annoying." Steve's face softened and stayed silent for a moment, preparing himself. This has to happen. Steve felt an overwhelming feeling that this was the time to really lay it all on the line.

"I need to ask ya somethin'." Steve declared softly, stepping closer.

"Sure, Steve."

"What do-" The door opened cutting Steve off and he let go of Danny's hand. He turned to glare at the intruder.

"Oh my. Did I interrupt?" Alex greeted, smiling at them. She was in a wheelchair being pushed by a quiet man with a pretty face and brown eyes. He held a bored expression. Alex wore a hospital gown and socks. Her green eyes looked up at Steve.

"By that look, I think I did." Alex rolled herself to the opposite side of the bed from Steve and addressed Danny.

"Why, hello, gunshot wound buddy. Nice to be alive, right?" Alex said with a playful smile. Steve heard an annoyed sigh come from the pretty faced man behind him. Steve shook his head, trying to comprehend the title that spewed out of Alex's mouth.

"Sorry, they had increased her meds which is why she is able to sneak out of her room." The man said his voice smooth.

"I bet you are just a handful, aren't you?" Danny said with a smirk.

"It's why I have so many friends. Anyway, I just came to say thanks and goodbye. CIA thanks you and all that good stuff. The bastard is going to have the worst time of his life with us. Here." Alex whips out a business card with just a number.

"You guys can call me whenever you need something. It'll be good to have a secret friend in a very secret part of the CIA. Just don't call me for anything stupid." Alex motioned for her partner to come push her again as she put the card on Danny's lap.

"I've got a feeling that you're transferring hospitals?" Danny pointed out handing the card to Steve.

"Sort of! They want me to recover somewhere secret and who am I to question why I have to do something as ridiculous as that. See you guys!" And she left. CIA wanted to keep a close watch on her under their terms.

"Well, that was short and sweet." Danny said watching Steve put the card in his wallet.

"You look like you finished doing surgery on someone-" Danny started noticing what Steve was wearing.

"What do you-" Steve cut off Danny but the door opened again. Steve rubbed his eyes in annoyance and Danny couldn't help but smile at that. His smile broadened as Grace ran in followed by Kono and Chin.

"Daddy!" Grace exclaimed happily. Danny picked up his daughter with his one good arm as she dived bombed towards him. Steve stared as Danny smiled happily. What will Grace think if Danny and Steve actually got together?

"Hey Monkey." Danny said setting Grace on his lap.

"Are you okay, Danno?" Grace asked with much concern.

"Of course, Monkey! I'm Danno! It'll take a lot to make me not okay." Grace laid down on Danny as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay. I love you." Grace quietly said. She was so relieved that her Danno was going to be still there for her. She loved him too much and would be utterly destroyed if her father was not there protecting her, keeping her safe.

"Love you, too, Monkey." Danny said just as quietly. He felt tired again. But he was happy.

"Good to see ya okay, brah." Kono said sending Danny a smile.

"Yeah, the boss was freaking out the whole time while you were out. I got yelled at when he destroyed a waiting room. Like I was responsible for him." Chin explained making Kono laugh.

"Thanks for watching after him for me. Don't know what would have happened if he was left alone." Danny smirked catching Steve's glare.

"The whole hospital would be in ruins." Kono chimed in.

"Just don't die on us." Chin said with his eyebrows raised.

"Did he get fed? I'm sure he was here the whole time and he gets a bit grumpy-" Danny started.

"Seriously? I'm right here. I have feelings, too, ya know." Steve shook his head and made a move towards Grace. "May I?" Steve wanted to pick Grace up. Danny hugged Grace tightly and pulled her away with a smile.

"My daughter!" He said a bit childlike. This…This was a weird Danny. Grace giggled and pushed off his chest.

"Danno, Uncle Steve wants to let you rest and I'm not letting you rest. I want to help you heal!" Grace declared. Danny chuckled.

"You're growing up too fast." He said letting Steve pick the small girl up. Grace put her legs around Steve's midsection as she was faced towards him.

"I need to talk to your father before I let him rest, okay? I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Steve explained. Grace nodded and she was put down and Kono grabbed her hand leading her out. Chin followed after nodding a goodbye. Steve sighed as the door closed. Then, for good measure, he locked the door. He took a moment before turning towards Danny, who was staring at him curiously.

Steve walked over quietly. This needs to happen or else it will eat at Steve's mind until he breaks. Imagine that. Being broken because of Danny.

"I need to know how you-" Aggressive knocking on the door echoed in the room. The door knob rattled.

"God damn it." Steve muttered, murderously, under his breath.

"Give me five minutes!" He snapped. Danny tried to suppress a laugh. It was funny seeing his partner frustrated like this. He was sure though, what all this frustration was about.

"I need to check on Detective Williams' vitals!" The nurse yelled through the door.

"Five minutes!"

"I'm getting the Doctor." Steve almost punched the wall but instead settled on rubbing his face with his hands. Now, talking was going to take too long. Guess that's alright. Steven McGarrett was more a man of action than words anyway.

Steve leaned down quickly and smashed his lips against Danny's. Steve's heart quickened in anticipation hoping that he would get a positive response. After a few seconds of nothing, Danny gently pushed him back making Steve's heart drop. Steve knew what this meant. He needed to leave.

But Danny held onto his wrists keeping him close and his baby blue eyes not letting go of Steve's darker ones.

"I knew it." He said, his breath lightly brushing Steve's lips. Danny pulled him in and this time Danny became animalistic. His hand snaked around Steve's head, trying to bring him closer. This was no innocent kiss. This was a kiss that exploded with pent up desire. Tongues uncontrollably invaded mouths as the fear of death and rejection disintegrated and a quiet moan could be heard. Steve's knees almost gave out. He was so happy; he couldn't help but want more. By the end, the kiss became gentle pecks against swollen lips. Steve didn't want to stop but the loud knocks returned. He regrettably pulled away with a soft smile. Danny's eyes told him that this was just the beginning.

Steve opened the door quickly, scaring the nurse and the doctor. He glared at them, making the doctor quickly retract his unspoken statement. Steve stepped aside letting the doctor and nurse slowly creep pass. He loomed over them, angry that they wouldn't let him have his time.

"Babe, stop intimidating the poor staff. Remember, they saved my life." Danny said with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back soon." Steve said, hesitating before leaving. He promised to meet up with Grace. Besides, it was not likely that the make out session could be continued anyway. Steve walked down the hall a bit quickly and with humph in his step. A big smile invaded his face as he recalled the kiss over and over again.

_Today was just…amazing_, Steve thought. Well, despite being shot at and almost losing two officers. That kiss him and Danny shared was totally worth it. He could feel everything in that kiss and heard everything that needed to be said. Steve could also tell that Danny have had experience with this. Danny's tasty tongue showed off that fact and Steve was okay with that. He didn't exactly know what he was doing anyway but still the pang of jealousy made itself apparent. Instead of worrying about what the future might hold for them, Steve was excited about what was going to happen, even if they come across people who reject their relationship.

All Steve knew was that his feelings were right no matter who saw it as wrong.

**Yes, yes, I know. It's one of those "Danny gets shot and so Steve confesses" sorta deal but I just felt like it was right. I bet you guys still don't know who is going to be the dominant one in bed. :D**

**I have never ended a long story before, unless you count my House MD fic but even then I have a whole bunch of alternative endings for that one. I hope I ended this well and I hope all of you have enjoyed this fic and its entirety because that is all I wanted to do; Entertain you all.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me! Author alert me if you guys are interested in my future fics that I have be advertising so much~**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	8. Extra: Skill of Grace

**Okay, here's a small extra/epilogue chapter. This is officially the end to this story but don't fret! I decided to hold off on the crossover and start up the sequel so look out for that next week!**

**Anyone else freaking about the last two part episode? Loved it! And Steve is going to be coming back soon! Danny is still a BAMF even without Steve. So together they are just unstoppable, sexy BAMFs! Fave lines from Monday's episode, "Take the playbook and set it on fire."- Danny. I don't remember exactly how it went so sorry if I messed that up. I couldn't remember the whole conversation right so I settled on the last part :D**

**Thanks to all who stuck by this story and myself! This was very exciting for me! :D ENJOY!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Steve sat next to Grace in the hospital cafeteria. They both ate some blue jello happily. Kono watched as Steve's body language matched Grace's bubbly attitude which softened his hardened demeanor. It was both a breath of fresh air and a possible concern. Steve didn't show much raw emotion…unless Danny was involved.

So, why did Steve look like a happy child? There was this smile that just exploded happiness on his face. Was it because of Danny being okay? Was he sharing Grace's happiness and relief of her father being alive? Kono wanted to talk to Chin about it but he went to the bathroom. Or maybe Chin knew what was going on and left Kono to stew in the mystery herself! What a cousin he was!

…Or Kono was just really stressed out and over reacting.

"Uncle Steve." Grace called out swinging her feet. Danno said that she was growing up too fast but Grace thought she wasn't growing fast enough.

"Yeah?" Steve said slurping some jello.

"I like it when you're happy." Grace said shyly chopping up her jello. Kono stared at the small girl. Looked like Kono was not the only one who noticed Steve's upbeat attitude. Steve chuckled.

"Well, Gracie, I like it when you're happy." Grace smiled at the use of the extra vowel in her name.

"I'm glad Danno makes you happy just as much as you make him happy."

Steve almost choked…on jello. He lightly coughed to dislodge the sudden death trap that made its way down the wrong tube. Kono rolled her lips between her teeth to hide her smirk but her eyes held a curious anticipation as she continued to watch. Has Grace caught on to the same mystery Kono was dealing with? Was she about to confirm Kono's rapidly increasing suspicions? Kono was really hoping with all her being so she can finally say "I told you so" to the duo who kept on subconsciously tip toeing around each other for the past year or two.

"What do you mean, Grace?" Steve asked deciding that the rest of the jello in his cup wasn't worth his life at that point. Grace scooped more sweetness into her mouth.

"Well, there's this boy in my class…that likes me. He picks on me and he makes me mad but when I fell one time he helped me. Mommy says that, that's how boys are when they really like you. You're just like him, Uncle Steve. You pick on Danno-" Grace was cut off.

"Danno, picks on me, too!" Steve pouted. At this point, Kono's eyes were wide and she had a small smile. _It's gonna happen!_ She was almost bouncing in her seat.

"…Uncle Steve…" Grace looked at him. Steve swore he saw a sense of warning in her gaze. Just like one of Danny's glares before Steve "quickens" the pace of an interrogation. Grace must have been mad about the interruption. Kono saw this and stared at Steve waiting for his reaction.

"Sorry…" Steve quietly said, sulking. Seemed like Grace was the only one who could control him like she did. Even Danny had trouble trying to keep Steve in check.

"It's okay! Anyway, that boy that I…um, likes me always smiles at me and I always smile back. Mommy says I'm happy when he smiles because I like him back. Like, like him. Not regular like. Danno is always smiling when you smile even when he's mad. You make him happy."

"Your mom is the exact opposite of your dad. You hear that boys are gross, right?" Steve said trying to change the subject. He looked over at Kono who had a hand over her mouth suppressing giggles. When Steve looked back over at Grace, she was glaring at him. GLARING. She definitely was Danny's daughter.

All Steve could do was sink into his chair as a sign of submission and for her to continue. Really, how old was she? She already knew how to manipulate people with her looks! Or, again, the adults were over reacting and Grace was a child and children tend not to have a reason to hide their emotions.

Grace leaned in as a genuine curious expression softened her already angelic face. She motioned for Steve to lean down towards her so she could speak into his ear. Steve leaned over, already having given up any denial over the fact that Grace knew how Steve felt about her father.

"Do you like-like Daddy?" She whispered. Steve looked down at the small girl as a small smile crept onto his face. He knew that Grace had no idea what natural skill she just presented. She just used her own experience to create a personal bond with Steve, well, in this case make an already made bond stronger and bring his defenses down so she would have more of a chance to get an answer out of him when she popped the question. Has Danny been teaching her a few things? Steve knew that would be highly unlikely. He doubt his partner would lead her into following his footsteps of being an officer. Too bad for Grace, Steve caught on to her subconscious plan.

"Do you really want to know?" Grace nodded vigorously, making Steve chuckle.

"Maybe." At this Grace pouted. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"Uncle Steve…" Grace's eyes got big and continued to pull off the puppy dog look that always had Steve doing things that he would originally say no to. Like make believe tea parties and dress up. Steve playfully pulled Grace into his lap and made her face Kono. Grace laughed making the cafeteria a lot livelier. Kono couldn't help but laugh along even though she was frustrated about not being able to hear the whole conversation. She needed confirmation on her suspicions!

"Looks like someone has a future in interrogation." Chin joked coming up behind Kono.

"Oh, don't let Danny hear you say that. He'll go on about not letting his daughter anywhere near the police academy." Kono said.

"He would never shut up." Steve said letting Grace eat his jello.

"Danny probably would use Steve as an example of why she shouldn't join the force." Chin added in.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people talking about me as if I'm not in the room." Steve said sternly.

"Sorry, boss." Chin and Kono responded. The SEAL was sure they didn't really mean it and it made him smile. Steve lifted Grace from his lap and set her on the ground. He grabbed her hand and they were off.

"Goin' back, boss?" Kono asked. Steve smiled at her brightly.

"Gonna tell Danny about how good Gracie's interrogation skills are."

Danny and Steve were in for a wild ride.

**Like? I like to see Grace acting more and more like her dad because I think that's cool. I also do not know how old that cutie is but I tried to get her dialogue down.**

**I hope you all liked this series because I did! Thank you again and hope to see you next time!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
